In function rooms or in passenger cabins of means of transport a multitude of seats are provided for the guests or the passengers, which seats have been placed in a particular arrangement. For orientation or information of the guests or the passengers, the seats comprise information devices. For example, the seats are consecutively numbered and individually allocated to passengers or guests. Furthermore, warning notes, for example drawing attention to the obligatory wearing of seat belts, can be in place.
In modern seats it is possible, for example, to display general information or seat-specific information for the guest or the passenger by means of displays that have been installed so as to be fixed, so that the particular seat comprises information that is specific to the guest or the passenger or to his neighbour. In order to display such information it is known to install fixed display elements, for example television monitors or LCD television monitors. From WO 2005/076248 it is known to provide a fixed or static display which can display various items of information or image elements to a passenger.